Second Chances
by KaiaRay
Summary: OC/Gossip Girl crossover. Another Ryan and Serena story but this one takes place in Season one of the OC. What if Serena went to live with her aunt in Newport instead of going to boarding school? Ryan/Serena and Seth/Summer.


Second Chances

Rating: T

Summary: OC/ Gossip Girl crossover. Another Ryan and Serena story but this one takes place in Season one of the OC. What if Serena went to live with her aunt in Newport instead of going to boarding school? Sorry but Marissa and Ryan will not be together in in this story but there will be Seth and Summer! This takes place after the girlfriend and before the escape. But in my story Marissa never interrupted Ryan and Gabrielle and stayed with Luke instead. Everything will be changed with Serena arrival. Hope you guys like it!

Seth threw open the door to the pool house looking very excited as Ryan has still laying in bed trying to cover his face with his pillow.

"Come on, Ryan. It's too beautiful of a day to sleep it away" Seth said to him pulling the pillow away from his face. Ryan sighed opening his eyes knowing Seth was not going away so he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes then looked at the clock to see it was only 8:00am.

"What is it?" Ryan asked Seth as he sat up in his bed leaning against the head board.

"Summer Roberts kissed me, Seth Cohen last night!" Seth said smiling as he hit his hand against his chest.

"That's great. What happened next?" Ryan said to Seth smiling at him.

"She went off to talk to some investment banker but SHE KISSED ME!" He repeated with excitement.

"So, what now?" Ryan asked him as Seth looked at him shrugging.

"I was hoping you could me out with that" Seth said looking at him hopefully then his eyes lit up. "Oh, I got it a double date. You and Marissa and me and Summer it's perfect" Seth exclaimed to Ryan.

"There is no me and Marissa. She is back with Luke and I think I am wasting my time there" Ryan said as Seth looked very disappointed. "but I will help you figure out a way to get Summer." He added as Seth smiled again then look at him curiously.

"Where were you last night? I didn't see you anywhere" He asked him studying Ryan's face.

"I was here in the pool house just listening to music and hanging out" Ryan said coolly but Seth was buying it.

"Come to think of it I didn't see Gabrielle anywhere either." Seth said to Ryan who shrugged at him and Seth narrowed his eyes at him but Ryan did not blink. Seth looked away and down at the ground and a smile formed on his lips. "What do we have here?" Seth said leaning down then held up a black lacy tong underwear. "Ryan I never took you for a tong sort of a guy. This could ruin your whole tough guy image" Seth quipped at him as Ryan snatched the underwear from him.

"Ok, I hooked up with Gabrielle" He relented to Seth as he placed them in his nightstand.

" You slept with my potential grandma. I know I shouldn't ask but I have to. So, how was it?" Seth asked him giving Ryan his undivided attention. Ryan stared at Seth for a moment before caving.

"This can not leave the pool house" Ryan said with seriousness as Seth nodded enthusiastically as he pretend to lock his lips and throw away the key. "It was good".

"Come on, Ryan! You slept with a smokin hot slightly older woman and all you are giving me is good" Seth exclaimed shaking his head in disappointment.

"Ok, it was amazing" Ryan admitted to him as Seth nodded grinning at him.

"I knew it" Seth said to him. "She had to be something to help you get over Marissa so quickly."

"That's not it, Seth" Ryan said as Seth raised a brow. " Ok, it helped but Gabrielle's not the reason." He added as Seth did not look convinced but Ryan didn't elaborate anymore on why.

"Alright, we need to brainstorm on how I can get Summer" Seth said changing the conversation back to his favorite subject himself.

"We have until 11 because I have to work today" Ryan said to Seth who groaned annoyed.

"You haven't quit that job yet. It is interfering with our Seth/ Ryan time" Seth complained to him.

"I like working there" Ryan said to him. "And we still spend plenty of time together" He added.

"No one likes to work, Ryan" He pointed out to him. "Let's get back to my problem. We are wasting precious time"

Later that day

Ryan walked out of the Crab Shack ready to go home and crash after a busy day at work.

"I said I am not interested" He heard a girl say firmly as he looked to see a tall beautiful blonde wearing a yellow bikini and a older guy with short blonde buzzed hair with tattoo's wearing black swimming trunks had a hold of her arm as she tried to get away from him.

"Come on, we will have a great time" He said smirking and winking at her.

"Let go of me" She exclaimed but was unable to get away from him.

"You heard her let go of her" Ryan order the guy who turned to look at him and snorted while rolling his eyes.

"This is none of your business so scurry off loser" the guy said to him as Ryan rubbed his temple trying to keep his temper under check because his first instinct was to beat the hell out of the guy.

"See that's where you are wrong. If you don't let go of my girl's arm, we are going to have a big problem." Ryan threatened him walking closer and placed his hand on the girls arm and the guy let it go.

"Next time I see you loser you better watch out" the guy said to him as Ryan held the girl's arm in his hand not looking the least bit threatened. "See you around, princess" He added to the blonde then walked off. Ryan looked at the girl whose blue eyes met his and he was taken back for a minute at just how beautiful she was. They stared at each other for a few moments in silence as he still held her arm in his hand tenderly.

"Thanks" She said to him giving him a dazzling smile. "I thought New York City was supposed to be dangerous then Newport"

"I guess you can't always go by what is supposed to be" Ryan said to her with a half smile as she still grinned at him.

"I totally agree" She said as he finally let go of her arm. "I'm Serena" She introduced herself to him.

"Ryan" He said to her as she grinned once again at him as they stood staring at one another.

"I know I already owe you but would you mind waiting for me until my aunt picks me up." Serena asked him hopefully was she bit her lip. "She should be here in 20 minutes. If you can't I completely understand." She added rambling slightly.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her causing a huge smile to form on her lips.

"Starving" She replied. They walked into the Crab Shack deck and sat down at a table and both picked up menu's. Ryan looked up over the menu to see her looking at him as well but instead off looking away from his gaze she just smiled at him.

"So you're from New York?" He asked her surprising himself he usually let everyone else ask all of the questions but he really wanted to know about her.

"Yeah, I just moved in with my aunt here last week. I need a change" She said to him as she fiddled with the menu. Ryan could tell that she didn't what to really talk about why she was there and he was the last person who would push someone into talking. " So are you from Newport?" She asked him changing the subject.

"No, I moved here from Chino. I need a change" He said as they shared a smile.

"Hey, Ryan" Seth said walking up and sat down at their table then turned to Serena. "Hello, I'm Seth" He said to her smiling extending his hand to her.

"Serena" She said shaking it returning his smile.

"She just moved here last week" Ryan said to Seth as he put his hand on her shoulder shaking his head.

"I'm sorry but hey you are with the best company you can keep here" Seth said to her. "Stick with us and you will be golden" He said to her. "I thought we had plans" He said to Ryan.

"Hey, I can go. My aunt should be here soon" Serena said standing up as Ryan stood up as well.

"No, stay." Ryan said to her not wanting her to go and Seth noticed and immediately regretted what he said.

"Stay" Seth said to her. "Call your aunt. Ryan and I can drop you off after we eat. And I could use a girl's perspective on my girl problem." He said to her as Serena sat down and Ryan did after her.

"Fighting with your girlfriend?" She asked him as their server came over and took their orders then left.

"No, but I want Summer to be my girlfriend. She says she isn't interested but she kissed me last night at my grandpa's party." Seth told her. "Does a girl kiss a guy she isn't interested in?" He asked her.

"Definitely not. So tell me more and I will see how I can help" She told him as Seth grinned at her enthusiastically. He began to tell her from the first day he realized that he loved Summer Roberts as she listened intently to him but every once in awhile her eyes would look over at Ryan who was returning her glances.


End file.
